


you weren't this controlling, no

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Light Angst, Post-Canon, stop making me go whoozy, stupid writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Maki Harukawa wants to be left alone in bed, but Tsumugi spoils it for her.





	you weren't this controlling, no

**Author's Note:**

> trying to write out of writer's block and sickness by writing another post-game fic

Maki Harukawa just wants to be left alone, as she lies on her bed, not wanting to do anything. She couldn't sleep, she didn't _want_ to, and even if she can, she is going to be plagued by nightmares about the killing game, anyway. Either way, it's a lose-lose for her, and she wants her heart to meet the blade of her knife, but she knows that she, the Ultimate Assassin Maki Harukawa, is no more, replaced by a broken person, fragments of her life broken, and she tries to piece it back together.

Maki absolutely cannot move from the bed, and she didn't want to get up. She wants to be left alone, to wallow in her depression, when light steps from the stairs alert her that Tsumugi Shirogane is home. She was humming something from under her breath, and it did not take Maki to realize that it was a Danganronpa theme song.

Maki wonders why Tsumugi cannot move on from her past life as an employee and mastermind of Team Danganronpa, maybe it was the desperation of trying to move on from something she had started, something she will regret for the rest of her life. The scars are inside of her too, carving up to become some force of guilt in Tsumugi's life. Tsumugi may be in denial, but Maki can remember the panic attacks she keeps on having, Tsumugi's face streaked with tears. Sometimes Maki would feel angry at her girlfriend; they were the reason why they were in this mess of a bitter game of forget-me-nots.

Tsumugi has shorter hair, her blue hair finally fading into black. Maybe she's stopped believing that she is talentless, or plain, or unique if she ever had that kind of hair style. To be honest, it kind of suits her. Tsumugi was wearing plainer clothes, wearing a white shirt as she comes into the room, kissing Maki's forehead with her soft lips. Sometimes Maki treats her with kindness; sometimes she treats Tsumugi like she was the most vile creature in the whole planet.

"What's wrong?", Tsumugi asks in genuine concern, as she lies down right next to her. Maki didn't have energy to talk right now, she just nuzzles onto Tsumugi, and Tsumugi pets her hair. "Right, you still don't want to talk."

It's not that Maki doesn't want to talk, she's just too exhausted to open her mouth. Probably from the nightmares she had, probably from always dealing with Tsumugi Shirogane's desperation to still be on top of the food chain, despite plummeting down along with the others.

No wonder her friends don't meet her or Tsumugi's eyes. They still haven't forgiven Tsumugi yet, and Kiibo is the only one nice enough to report every single thing that has transpired ever since Danganronpa had ended.

"I bought some groceries, you can try eating the snacks once you're done with your episode", Tsumugi says, as she starts to read something that Maki could not read- it was probably in another language.

Maki sleepily nods, and she is lulled to sleep by Tsumugi Shirogane's soft hums.

_Kiibo had once again visited them to tell them about the updates. Maki was sitting across from him, both of them not batting an eye. Tsumugi pulls out a clipboard, which was only to look professional, since she only writes incoherent scribbles on the paper._

_"How are they?", Tsumugi asks._

_"They're fine, I guess", Kiibo says. Maki has a hard time getting used to Kiibo's new appearance. He wasn't made of metal anymore, no, he was a living, breathing, human being. "Well, as fine as they'll ever be after the killing game."_

_Kiibo glares at Tsumugi, but Tsumugi was not hindered. The two have bad blood, somwthing that will forever be on theie hearts as they argue and bicker with one another._

_Tsumugi nods, writing something on her clipboard. "Alright, thank you for your update on the subjects- sorry, our friends, you may leave now."_

_"Yeah, I was waiting for your permission to leave." Kiibo leaves behind the door, and Maki regrets not bidding him a goodbye. After all, he was the one who had saved her, Shuichi and Himiko._

_Even if they don't look at each other in the eyes anymore, afraid to see fire and hope inside of each others' eyes._

Suddenly, Maki finds herself in the living room, lying on the couch, her legs sprawled over the couch's legs. She sighs, knowing that Tsumugi had to carry her all the way here, and that she could smell the good food Tsumugi is cooking for both of them. The T.V was on, which was rarely on because the only thing in there were reruns of the old Danganronpa shows, which Maki complained about, in which Tsumugi obliges and never turned the T.V on again.

But now there was no trace of Danganronpa, no DVD's on top of its shelf, no books, no player. Just a remote on top of the shelf, neatly placed. The T.V was playing a cartoon, and, despite Maki being quite mature and is _'too old for cartoons'_ , she supposses that this was better than watching her lover spiral into madness as she rewatches Danganronpa again. Anything is better than losing your loved one.

"Maki, dear, are you awake?", she hears the stove being turned off, as Tsumugi starts to take plates from the cupboards. "Because I cooked us dinner!"

"Of course you did." Maki can finally bring herself to speak, as she gets up from the couch, stumbling a little, wanting to help Tsumugi. She sets the plates on their small table, and takes the rice bowl and puts rice on it. Maki wasn't really hungry, her stomach hollow and void of hunger. But she didn't want to upset Tsumugi. She knows that she can understand what has happened in the killing game, but unlike the others, she does'nt see anything wrong. She, was just going to forever live in a world where Danganronpa did not do anything wrong; didn't _damage_ them to the core.

"You changed the T.V's cables", Maki says, nodding to the T.V set.

Tsumugi shrugs. "I just wanted to make you feel better by getting rid of all my... _franchise's_ stuff."

"Well, at least you're getting better."

Tsumugi's eyes sparkle, a bright smile on her face. "Really?"

Maki loves seeing Tsumugi, wide-eyed and ambitious, something that she herself has never been after the whole game ended. "Well, yeah. You just need to stop humming the music, though."

Tsumugi nods. "Anything to make you proud."

Maki smiles from behind her cup, not wanting to give her the satisfaction that, _yes_ , she is quite happy to be here.

**Author's Note:**

> happy Pride Month, guys! Lesbian awareness!


End file.
